mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 181: Boycar
"Boycar" was originally released on December 30, 2013. Description We sure hope you've been diligent in your dirt-digging, because 2013 is hours away from being behind us. Don't be scared -- we're here to guide you through the new year with a new, highly brand-able slogan. Suggested Talking Points Professionalism, Walk-thru, Second Day Darrell, Little Sister, Sky Bevs, 2014, The Check List Outline 04:00 - Is it okay to walk up to a drive-thru window to order my food? I don't have a car, but I'm often walking around town where many drive-thru chains are located. Would it be weird if I were to use the drive-thru windows on foot, or maybe on a bike or something? In our town, the lines are usually longer than the lines at the window, and I don't want to have to go through all the trouble of buying food inside the restaurant when I'm leaving immediately afterwards. Am I'm being weird? -- Walkin' In Wisconsin 10:15 - Y - Sent in by Jacob Harrison, from Yahoo Answers user Chris, who asks: How can I write a review for a McDonald's employee? I went to my local McDonald's today, and one of the employees really stood out from the rest of them. He was extremely kind, and we actually had a conversation. His positive energy really brightened my day. I was hoping to tell his manager how good of an employee he is so that maybe he could get a raise or something. But I don't want to tell the manager in person. Does anyone know if there is like a "Write a review" section on the McDonald's website. I'd prefer it to be anonymous also. Would that be possible? Also, does anyone know if I can do this for Chipotle? 17:13 - Ever since we were kids, I've always had a bit of a crush on my best friend's little sister. She's two years younger than me, while my best friend is the same age as I. My best friend and I have been friends since we were toddlers, and our families are pretty close - practically siblings. In high school I never paid much attention to little sister, but now that we are both in university she's grown up, rather than just being the kid sister. I don't make things awkward with the "big sister," nor our families. On the flip side, I don't think she has much interest in me anyway. So I know there are other fish in the sea, but if I did want to pursue her romantically, what would be the safe way to do that? -- Over-Complicates Things 28:10 - MZ - Personal message from Jacob Ridley. Personal message from Ed. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Bullseye. 35:00 - I'm stuck on the runway, and I'm super thirsty. Do you have any suggestions for sweet beverage cart hacks like your Subway hacks? I want to get as much refreshment as my ticket allows me to. -- Thirsty Dude 41:10 - Griffin predicts an excellent 2015. 44:25 - Justin decides 2015's name: Twenty-Griffteen 46:30 - I'm a lover of knowledge, and I spend my time researching science, technical and culture topics. I sometimes cannot contain my excitement about these things, and add them to conversations with my family. My older brother has become annoyed with this, and repeatedly says, "You've got too much time on your hands." What does that even mean? Is that supposed to be an insult? Is he telling me to stop learning? Do you think I should continue sharing things I learn, or stop? -- Jonathan 50:25 - Y - Sent in by Postmaster, from Yahoo Answers user Mr. Candy, who asks: Prior to a date, what's on your check-list? ..well, last time i was on a date, the pope was polish..but usually this is how i start: Physically: -wash car inside-out & full gas tank. -eat a big sandwich cause when im nervous i get hungry..and to avoid eating like pig infront of the date. -personal hygiene / shower / floss teeth etc. -washed and pressed clothing / polish shoes. carry a handkerchief in case we sit by a fountain, bench etc. and wipe excess water/humidity etc. -turn phone on "silent mode". Mental notes: -don't use bad language. -dont stare at her boobs. -listen rather than talk ( try to be funny but not too much ). -if anything annoys you act cool and get pissed later at home alone. -stay away from alcohol ( can make one look like a fool or something inappropriate could slip one's mouth ) / safety if driving her home. -never ever look at another woman. -don't smoke near her ( or at all ) if she doesn't smoke. -have a back-up plan ( two choices for food and entertainment venues. -back-up cash in case of emergency. 59:13 - Housekeeping 61:35 - FY - Sent in by Kristen Campbell, from Yahoo Answers user Laura, who asks: Where can I buy the smallest rice cooker? Quotes On Brother Game Salting Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Video Games Category:Barack Obama